RiverView High School - Seven Deadly Sins
by dawn claw1
Summary: Elizabeth has transferred schools and meets a blond boy known as Meliodas. They become good friends and do practically everything together. They go on adventures out into the forest, work the same job, but all of this changes when something tragic happens to Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth

* * *

My feet clattered against the cement as I bolted, heading straight for the bus station. I quickly grabbed my phone, pulling it up. I nearly tripped as I realized it was 7:32. The bus was already there! I turned the corner panting heavily as I spotted the bus parked at the corner. I lunged forward and slammed my hands on the side, panting. The bus driver looked baffled, but then smiled sweetly. I walked up the stairs, glancing around. Already, my first day at a new school, and I was almost late. I sighed, realizing that I didn't have any friends to sit with. I frantically glanced around, attempting to find a spot. It was obvious that the chair limit was two to a seat. This made it difficult to find a spot, since the bus was already packed full and there were only three spots open. There was one seat with a girl sitting in it, but she made it obvious she didn't want me sitting next to her by placing her bag in the spot and giving me a menacing look. The other option was clear in the back, but with a closer look I could tell the seat was only for teachers. The last option was next to a blond boy. He was staring out the window the earphones in. He noticed me staring over at him, and blinked in surprise as he looked at me. He smiled cheerfully and placed his bag on the ground.

"You can sit with me." He said, patting his hand on the side of the seat. His voice was sweet, not like most of the teenage voices that most guys my age had. He had bright green eyes and a sweet smile. Of course, not that I really cared, but he was also well built and quite muscular. I walked over to the seat putting my bag down on the ground and sitting down. I smiled at him,"Thanks, I was getting a little worried there."  
He returned the smile,"It's no problem. I could tell you were new around here." he said with a chuckle.  
He then pulled out his earphone, putting his phone away.

"So where ya from?" he asked, leaning back on the chair.

"Elk Creek Highschool." I said, fiddling with my fingers.

"Hm, I've heard that's a great school. Mind telling me why you left?" he tilted his head slightly.

"Apparently the school wasn't advanced enough for me. Or that is, according to my father." I slightly dropped my grin.

"Well, don't worry, RiverView High is actually a really nice school. There are some issues but nothing too major."

I laughed,"Oh I've heard that there are some pretty... bad students here."

he laughed as well,"Well I can't deny that. I mean, I'm kinda one of em but I have my reasons."

I paused,"Wa - what? But you seem so nice..."

He shifted upwards,"Well I mean, I'm nice to those who are nice to me, but those who either treat others or myself poorly, lets just say they don't really have a good time here."

I blinked in surprise. there was a silence between us till finally I spoke.

"I didn't catch your name." I said grinning.

"Meliodas." He said with a smile,"You?"

"Elizabeth." I said awkwardly.

"Hey, stop flirtin with her pal, give some other guys a chance why dont ya." I looked behind me to see a silver haired guy with red eyes looking over at Meliodas with a grin.

Meliodas laughed,"shut up Ban, you know as well as I that I never flirt with girls."

Ban raised an eyebrow,"Braggin bout your bad side? I think that's considered flirting."

I blushed," wha...?"

Meliodas chuckled,"Don't listen to him, he's just joking."

Ban laughed and sat back down, talking to the guy sitting next to him.

"Hey, what grade are you in?" Meliodas asked.

I blinked, blushing again,"Uh Freshman year."  
Meliodas leaned back again,"Sweet. I'm Sophomore."  
I smiled.

The bus suddenly stopped and I looked out the window. The school looked extremely fancy. it was no wonder why my father sent me here. It was hard to believe that anything bad happened here.  
"What's your first period?" Meliodas asked.  
"Accelerated Calculus with Mr. Gunder" I replied.  
Meliodas shifted up quickly,"Wait, seriously? You're at an 11th grade level?" He then smiled,"Funny thing is, I have to same first period.

* * *

Hey there! I hope you like this story so far! And trust me, it's going to get quite dramatic later on in the series.  
Now, before I continue, I would like to say a few things. First, I am not basing the characters personalities only on the anime, but also the manga! And, Meliodas will still be slightly pervy, but he will also be straight forward, like how he was actually suppose to be written (until the directors made the original author change that for better views) the same goes for Elizabeth. She won't be the cry baby she is in the story (since the directors also made him change that) but rather, she will be extremely generous, and hardly ever talk about herself. She's also quite straight forward, but not to the extent that Meliodas is.  
Also, I'm use to writing in third person, so im sorry if I make some mistakes through out this 'series.'


	2. Chapter 2

Meliodas

I lead Elizabeth into the school, explaining the rules and procedures that occur here.

The door way was massive. It had two completely clean and see through glass doors that sat below 4 metal pipes that had the name of the school built on top of them. The school was four stories high and the walls were made out of white brick, but you could hardly tell, unless you were looking for it. There was a road that curved a long the front and surrounded a drive through. This was used to drop off kids who couldn't yet drive. The school itself was an oval shape and was massive.

Elizabeth was glancing around the entire time we were walking through the halls. It was obvious she had been in a high school before. Then again, we were already a month into school.

I paused in front of the staircase, glancing at Elizabeth. She was holding a piece of paper. I was a bit taller than her, so I could see what the sheet was. It had her schedule and locker number. I grabbed my schedule out of my pocket and gripped her wrist, gently pulling her to the side.

This girl interested me. She wasn't like all the other girls. She was honest and wasn't fazed by higher level classes. She was two grades ahead in almost all of her classes. The only class that wasn't accelerated was Social Studies, and that was obviously because the school didn't give an option of accelerated Social Studies.

There was also the fact that she was honestly gorgeous. I didn't care about looks as much as the other guys my age, it was just a bonus. I didn't exactly understand why, but I was totally falling for her. On the bus ride here, I felt like we just instantly connected. She was easy to talk to. I don't know how to describe it.

I asked her to sit next to me because she looked confused, not to mention, I wanted to take my mind off of my family.

I grinned and suddenly, Elizabeth grabbed my schedule. She compared the two papers and smiled,"we have almost every class together. That is, other than science." She said cheerfully. I raised an eyebrow with a sly grin.

She handed my schedule back. "So you won't be taking chemistry with me, hm?"

"Well I'm in chemistry but-" she paused and her face turned bright red. I chuckled.

"Meliodas!" She said, blushing profoundly.

"Well c'mon, I have to show you how to open the lockers here." I said, motioning her to follow me.

The thing was, we had lockers on the 3rd floor, and in the same row. She was only 5 lockers away from mine.

"These lockers are different than normal school lockers. Try going left instead of right." I said with a blank expression.

"Meliodas, are you honestly helping a freshman?" I glanced over Elizabeth''s shoulder to see Zeldris. Zeldris, my brother, was wearing a black T- shirt with long shorts and high socks. I looked to the side of him, noticing his Girlfriend with him. We were in the same grade, but I was in higher classes than him.

His girlfriend pissed me off. Just her appearance made me vomit in my mouth. Her name was Presely, and she had black hair with far too much makeup plastered on her face.

Zeldris was known as the fuck boy at our school. Just his nick name should be enough to describe how many girls he brought home in a month. Not only that, but he was cocky as hell, and he always criticized what I was doing.

"I don't think it matters what I'm doing Zeldris. Go screw your new girlfriend already..." I snapped at him Elizabeth glanced at me, then at Zeldris. I think she noticed the tension between us because she slightly backed away from me, not out of fear, but just to give me space. I glanced at her, but quickly looked back at Zeldris.

"Oh shut up. At least I'm not a lonely boy. Still mourning over Liz? Pa-" I lunged, swinging directly at his face. He had gone too far, and the second he said it, he knew it.

Zeldris flew back and Presely gasped, backing away as he crashed into the lockers. I placed my hands into my pockets, looking at Elizabeth.

"Sorry..." I muttered, and continued walking.

I didn't know how she would react to me punching my own brother, and I didn't want her to ask any questions, so I kept walking.

"Wait, Meliodas!" I glanced behind me to see her running after me. She stopped next to me with a smile.

"I know that must have been a light topic for you, so I won't ask any questions." she said with a smile. I knew she deffinately wanted to ask. It was really sweet of her not to. I returned the smile."Thanks."

The class was just downstairs, and we only had five minutes.

Now, Mr. Gunder was actually on of the good teachers. He really understood me. He was sarcastic but honestly funny, and not scared to point out student flaws. That's why most people hated him, but that actually made me enjoy his class.

"Hey Meliodas, I was wondering.. uhm... where exactly is the Cafeteria?" Elizabeth asked, slightly giggling awkwardly.

"Oh, its right next to the front door, just on your right when you walk in." I said grinning. Suddenly, the bell rang, just as Elizabeth and I walked into the classroom.

We looked at the seating chart. I was sitting in the front row, and Elizabeth was a row behind me, but to the right side. I smiled,"Well, looks like the school doesn't want to separate us."

* * *

Hi there! I hope you liked this chapter? I'm sorry they're so short but, I kinda got grounded so i have to type these on my phone xD

I must say, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE TYPING UP MELIODAS AS A TEENAGER! ITS SO MUCH FUN!

So, I didn't know if I made it obvious, but meliodas is actually taller than Elizabeth. Now, this is because, since this school doesn't have any magic, or the world for that matter, Meliodas isn't cursed. So now he's just larger, but he has the same adorable face! (silently fan girls for 10 minutes)

Oh, and I also hope you guys don't mind that i slightly changed Elizabeth's character? I mean, what kind of girl whose sane cries in the middle of the school? So, i gave her a bit more confidents. Of course, only in front of Meliodas. They're already close friends **Wraggles eyebrows intensely.**

i was going to save the chemistry joke but, oh well.

Remember to review and favor this story! It will really help me out! ^^

* * *

Follow My YouTube channel

channel/UCrYfWHWdTGSg1qRS6irV3Tg

Follow my Twitter

/dawn_claw

Follow My Deviant Art

dawnclaw1232


	3. Author Update!

**Hey guys!**

 **I just have some important news to tell all of you! I know that this story doesnt have very many followers, or views for that matter, but I just wanted to apologize for not updating in so long!**

 **School has really been dragging me down, along with some other events that I shouldn't talk about.**

 **I also have a youtube, channel, which i try to frequently post on, and that is honestly my largest priority next to my account. Anyway, I will hopefully be updating soon, and I have most of the next chapter sorta done**

 **If you guys have any tips or requests, go ahead and comment! I won't bite ;)**

 **During the wait, why dont you guys check out my channel!**

 **\- Youtube -**

 **channel/UCrYfWHWdTGSg1qRS6irV3Tg**

 **(youll have to probably copy and paste it)**

I create animations, mainly of cats, speedpaints, and some time in the future, PMVS and AMVs ^^


	4. Chapter 3

I blushed profoundly,"W-what?!"

Meliodas started laughing putting his hands behind his head,"Oh nevermind."

I grinned, still blushing. Meliodas was really nice, I was still shocked that he punched that guy in the hallway. He was so kind hearted, it was hard to believe he did that. I obviously didn't want to question him, but I didn't understand it. The second Zeldris said 'Liz' Meliodas was furious. According to the situation, Liz must have been his girlfriend, or perhaps just his friend in general.

"Hey, don't worry about what happened in the hallway." Meliodas muttered, sitting side ways in his chair so he could face me easier.

"Zeldris is my brother, and brothers always fight." He said with a grin. But it wasn't his usual grin. It was forced. I could tell that he didn't like the fact that I was thinking about this incident. Perhaps I should drop it? But I couldn't. Even as the teacher started talking, I couldn't help continue questioning his motives. Perhaps I was over thinking.

"Mis Elizabeth, is there a problem?" I blinked in shock, glancing up at the bored.

"I, uh, er, uh, no! Definatly not!" I laughed nervously.

Meliodas glanced at me again,"Seriously, Elizabeth... are you okay?" He whispered as the teacher continued talking.

"Yea, im fine... I'm just thinking about family stuff..." I glanced up at the board as he narrowed his eyes, obviously questioning me. His green eyes were staring into my soul! Like God damn! I kept glancing at him which only made it worse.

Finally he looked away.

The strangest part about the whole 'situation' was the fact that I didn't mind him starring at me. I just hated the fact that I lied to him.

I sighed, dropping the entire subject in my head as I realized I wasn't paying attention at all.

The teacher seemed nice, and actually quite funny. The only problem in the classroom was the fact that I sat right next to Meliodas! I didn't understand why, but he kept distracting me. Not purposely of course, he wasn't even talking to me. But each movement he made just distracted me. Why? I don't know...

The teacher glanced at me again, as though he was beckoning that I listen or he would turn everyone's attention back on me. I didn't like this idea, so I listened to what he was saying. It wasn't much really, he was just telling us each lesson we would be learning throughout the two semesters. Math has never really been my strength in school, so most of it just sounded like grueling and unnecessary work. Obviously, I would still do it, but I just didn't like math all that much.

I glanced at the clock. According to my schedule, the class was only another 5 minutes. I leaned forward and rested my head in my hand. I wanted to draw, but I didn't want to get in trouble. The teacher started passing out papers that listed out the class plans for subjects.

"Ughh... This already looks so difficult." Meliodas grumbled. He then looked up at me and chuckled nervously,"I'm not that great at math..."

I smiled shyly,"Well I mean, I could always help you..."

He smiled, leaning forward slightly,"I would absolutely love it if you did." He muttered quietly.

I chuckled,"You're acting like I just asked you out!"

"I mean, technology you did. Tons of relationships start out with tutoring." he said, tilting his head with a sly grin.

I blushed with a slight giggle. Meliodas was really cute, and to be honest, he was quite funny as well. He would make a great friend around here.

The bell suddenly rang and Meliodas launched out of his seat and grabbed my wrist.

"Second period is P.E, so lets go!" He said quickly as he dragged me through the halls. I gasped in shock as he dragged me, quite forcefully, down the hallway. It was actually quite hilarious, and I think that's what he was hoping for he stopped in front of two doors, nearly making me stumble. This was obviously what he wanted to happen, becuase he cause me and lifted me up.

"Careful now, don't want to ruin that beautiful face of yours." he said, shifting his hand into mine and carefully lifting it up to kiss it softly. His lips were so soft and gentle! It sent a shiver down my spine, and made me laugh my ass off. He was such a strange yet exciting mix of characters. One minute, he could be violent and terrifying, the next, he could be adventarace. And then there was his gentleman side, which i absolutely adored since he made me laugh every time he acted like a gentlemen. He seemed like an interesting guy. I felt as though there would never be a dull moment with him.

"Do you need me to uh, escort you into the ladies locker room?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

I giggled,"We're probably not even changing today."

He smiled,"Yea but, if you ever need help finding the girls locker room, you know where to find me."

"And where is that?"

"The boys locker room. Obviously." he chuckled as I blushed.

"I'd prefer not to walk in on a bunch of naked men." I said laughing nervously.

"Oh, I'd cover your eyes."

I laughed again. He was also a tid bid perverted... well maybe a bit more than a tid bit but still... even that part of his personality was funny and cute. I can't believe I just thought that but... It was sort of true, for once.

"Haha, don't you think you're moving our relationship a bit too fast? I mean, I haven't even had one tutoring session with you! You can't disobey the cliche!" I said jokingly.

He laughed,"Oh, well, I guess I'm the one person that can! Besides, I'm tutoring you on future events that will occur, hopefully quite soon!"

"You seriously want me to come into the boys locker room?!"

"Yep."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Of course."

I started laughing.

I knew from then on, I was going to love this school.


End file.
